


Temporary Styles for the Cosmopolitan Thief

by andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Au where peter has a prosthetic leg bc i said so, Gen, Most of the cast is here but they’re only mentioned so, Other, S3 compliant, canon compliant mostly, character study i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou/pseuds/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou
Summary: Peter Nureyev lost his leg when he was six years old.Character study (kinda) on Peter Nureyev, mostly canon compliant.





	Temporary Styles for the Cosmopolitan Thief

Peter Nureyev lost his leg when he was six years old. 

He remembered very little from that time, only that he had hurt his leg in an accident, and it hadn’t healed properly. The hospital had amputated his leg, just above his knee, and he had spent the majority of the time between the hospital and Mag relearning how to run and dance. 

Mag had taught him how to climb and fall and pass by unnoticed, and the most important skill of all: how to steal without getting caught. 

-

Over the course of decades, Peter had many identities, and many prosthetics. Replacing his leg every heist was wasteful and tedious, so instead he hid it beneath his clothes or showed off a painted version, a version that looked like it was made of glass, disguised with paint, a customizable outer shell, skillfully painted silk. Very occasionally, he would wear the athletic version, one that allowed him to sprint at a moment’s notice but attracted too much attention and required too much outfit coordination, unfortunately. 

Rex Glass wore a sleek black prosthetic under his Dark Matters attire, hardly noticeable when his trouser leg tore. Juno had touched it, accidentally, while he was lost in the throes of blood loss, had looked down at the cool plastic casing shimmering black under his fingertips and said, “Huh.” Nothing more. 

-

Duke Rose wore a flashy floral-patterned prosthetic, one he proudly showed off when appropriate. He was careful to let his pant leg slide up over the smooth plastic occasionally, crossing and recrossing his legs, head tilted idly as he listened to Engstrom’s blathering. Coincidentally timed to Valencia’s habitual smoking, it seemed. 

“What’s your name?” 

“I’ll pass.” He took another set of cards, and, in a moment of newlywed bliss, took Juno’s hand and kissed it. His foot itched; it hadn’t itched in nearly four years. 

-

He hadn’t had time to properly apply himself the next morning, had only grabbed what he had laid out the night before: his bag and coat, with all the necessities, and his athletic leg, in case they needed to flee. No good thief would go underprepared, and he was the best. 

Clambering out the window and down two garbage chutes wasn’t particularly taxing, though it was rather annoying to keep slipping on the asphalt of the VIP garage. He’d have to replace the traction once he had the time. It’d been a long time since he had had to do real legwork on a heist. 

He hoped he’d find time to switch out for a prosthetic better suited to his needs. His normal prosthesis was currently in his bag, in Juno’s lap. Juno currently had his head out the window, looking faintly ill.

Peter grinned and revved the engine. 

-

He supposed he was lucky to have a prosthetic at all, even if lack of maintenance had busted the knee joint and gummed up the articulation. The long nights in the tomb did nothing for his phantom itches, and Juno’s attempts to read his mind often aggravated them to full-on agony. 

He held back a pained whimper as he eased his thigh free, noting the bruising and discolouration of his skin. He had lost a lot of weight, mostly from stress, and the cast socket no longer quite fit. It was getting a little painful to wear, and he wasn’t sure it was worth it. 

Juno’s hand wrapped around his, passed out on their futon, brow furrowed with a pained expression. It was hard, not to equate his pain with Juno’s actions, desperation and hopelessness eating at his thoughts, though he did his best to find his way out. 

Over and over again, he had to remind himself that his pain was no fault of anyone’s, save Miasma. 

-

When he escaped, without Juno, his leg and his frustration almost gave him away. When he came back, he was prepared to run and jump and dance, to steal without getting caught. 

-

Well, you know what happened. Peter Nureyev, Brahmese rebel or terrorist depending on who was telling the story, was not enough for Juno. No, not enough, just- not. Juno clearly didn’t want him, and even though he wanted Juno, desperately and without hesitation, he would lick his wounds and move on. 

-

Peter Ransom wore a beautiful leg the same shade as the Ruby 7. It was sleek and realistic, perfect to show off or hide away, depending on his mood, and he couldn’t resist a touch of frivolity, so he sometimes painted flowers of every kind over the tough, durable material. Never dahlias, though. Not roses, either. 

Rita liked to draw on it too, and he was glad to let her. The tiny woman was covered head to toe in tattoos, and though it shocked him that she would put up with sitting still for so long, she clearly had good taste. He was glad to let her paint birds and shapes and all kinds of elaborate art on his leg, even if Peter Ransom didn’t quite show it. 

-

It’ll be long time before he feels okay again, long enough that this prosthetic will probably feel as much Peter Nureyev’s as Peter Ransom’s, but when he does, he’s got a plan for a permanent alteration. Vespa has the nicest handwriting, but Jet has the most experience with etching, and he wants it to be perfect. 

Maybe he’ll get there. Maybe he’ll feel okay enough to add Juno’s name to the list he’ll have etched onto his thigh. 

Rita paints his false toes with a shiny purple polish, which she assures him will come right off if he wants. He takes the thought — of Juno’s name permanently writ upon his body, which doesn’t inspire as much dread as he feared — and files it under ‘For Future Consideration.’

**Author's Note:**

> If anything seems iffy or off please let me know! I am not an amputee so I will probably get some things wrong, but I really love exploring disability in fiction so I will do my best to ensure the best possible rep I can manage.  
Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
